


发闪光的不全是黄金

by burntsugarlie



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M, Three is a Company, Triangle is My Favorite Shape
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntsugarlie/pseuds/burntsugarlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“你要是大胆又聪明，手脚壮健，见识却老成，就不会得到这样回音：再见，劝你冷却这片心。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	发闪光的不全是黄金

**Author's Note:**

> 作者已经彻底释放人性，狂泼狗血，拉着金鱼遛了三百圈。对于每个CP/角色的粉大概都有雷，慎入。主H/C，但也有非常大量的H/W。

*

在Chase的头发看上去还像是个妓女，脸上频繁出现那种弱智般的笑容的时候，House曾经很想扯他的头发，没有什么别的原因，只是因为那种颜色和质感的头发实在罕见，看起来像是一片日暮的云。Chase坚称自己是天生金发，而House则像平时一样，充满了疑惑与好奇，人人都撒谎，你知道的。如今他终于有了机会，Chase的头发已经却短到几乎抓不住，扎得他掌心略疼，颜色也更加暗淡。House把鼻子埋到Chase的发梢里，仔细辨认发根，没有发现染色的痕迹，确定那褐金色大概是天生的——但那是黄铜的颜色而非纯金，愚人之金，终归是骗人的假货，House想，他聪明绝顶，除非愿者上钩，否则绝不会被骗过。

和Wilson最后的日子里，他总是小心翼翼地避开对方的发际，因为一不小心就会扯下满手泛灰的头发，那很麻烦。House痛恨不必要的麻烦，他更恨那些时刻Wilson脸上的表情。

*

他以为Wilson后他会选择结束自己的生命，吞下太多片维柯丁是个非常合宜的方式。倒不是说他多悲惨之类的，因为也没有比之前更悲惨一点。只是他以为自己在Wilson后应该算是解决了这辈子最大的谜题，他应该已经满足了，离开的时候到了，简单的道理。

他完全不知道自己为什么还会回到普林斯顿，又不是说他在这里还有个家什么的，221B早已被炸成一片垃圾与灰烬。他租了一间汽车旅馆房间，这四个月来的不知道第几十家，拿过钥匙打开房门后几乎是直接躺倒在了床上。他支撑着瘸腿，扯出塞在行李袋深处的毯子，然后把脸埋了进去。气味是最好的记忆唤起媒介——久经磨练而格外柔软毯子上还有Wilson的气味，如今古怪地带着一股死人的甜蜜气息，让他感觉有点想吐。

*

第二天House开始思考人生，或者人生还剩下的那部分，“猜猜维柯丁给你的肝脏还留了多长时间”诸如此类的游戏。他不想回到医院，因为当你解决了最大的谜团后，普通的谜题，狼疮与结节病之类的，都或多或少地让人失去了兴趣。但他也没有别的玩具可以拿来解闷。

躺在分析天花板的纹理十分钟后，他撑起上身，斜靠在床头柜上，拿起那上面的免费报纸和圆珠笔，然后开始做填字游戏。

*

仍旧出于让自己不能理解的原因，在吃完三分的夜幕降临时，他骑上那辆因为四个月的旅行已经破破烂烂溅满污泥的摩托车出发——是的，他记得所有员工与前员工写在保密档案的家庭住址，他是全世界最模范也最擅长侵犯隐私的老板——然后敲开了Chase的公寓门。他百分之八十确定那其实早已经不是Chase的公寓，毕竟Chase已经辞职几个月过去了，但他还是这么做了。

但当门打开的时候他半是惊讶地发现那是一张熟悉的脸——Chase面色死灰，看上去比House上次见到他时老了四年而不是四个月，睁开双眼露出活见鬼的表情——一个颇为合宜的反应。但Chase——House从不愿出声承认但仍旧能勉强称得上绝顶聪明——很快反应过来发生了什么，然后偏身拉开门，不置可否地放他进来。

“茶还是酒？”

“只有你们英国佬才会问这种问题。”

*

Chase不记得自己上次听到国籍笑话是什么时候了，它有史以来第一次听上去那么好笑。

*

到最后Wilson开始咒骂并喃喃尖酸刻薄毫无道理的抱怨，不是他以前温和地讽刺的那种，反而他听上去像是个软绵绵版本，没有什么威慑力的House，整个非常古怪。House很清楚这是疼痛加重与神经控制逐渐被癌细胞侵蚀的最后恶果，谢谢你，他是医学院毕业的。Wilson抱怨汽车旅馆的床单硬，抱怨一阵突如其来的冷风，抱怨House匆忙买来的早餐硬到要按不动，每句抱怨都像是用上了百分之九十的努力，充满着换气与喘息。

他倒不很在意这个——如果你下定决心当世界上最大的混蛋，你也得做好准备随时忍受一些其他的小混蛋。通常他闭着嘴一言不发（这对他来说是巨大的牺牲，他只为自己最好的朋友这么做），让Wilson随便说他那些鬼话。但真正麻烦的是，Wilson每次倾吐完他那些没完没了的抱怨，都会露出一种古怪地像是后悔的神情，眉头皱在一起，眼睛巨大潮湿而看上去像是一条被踢了的老狗，这永远让House想要挪开视线。

Wilson顿了顿，然后说，“你确实意识到现在你再给我做早饭，而我在抱怨个没完没了。”

世界旋转不休。

* 

他们尴尬地坐在Chase购买了三年却仍旧散发着新家具味道，看上去可疑地完全没有使用迹象的皮沙发上，谨慎地占据沙发的两端，保持一个可敬的距离。Chase嘴唇一开一闭，看起来像是条溺水的鱼，想要提问却不能提问。这让他看起来比实际年龄要年轻些，像是二十八九岁，如同House记忆里很多年前他跟在自己屁股后面拍马屁的样子，难怪当时一半病人都对Chase的医疗执照提出怀疑。

House猜测他想要提什么敏感问题，“你为什么不告诉我你没死？”或者“你还打算工作吗”，诸如此类的。House一边充满一种观看无可避免的车祸一般的期待，准备好三百条恶毒的回复，一边又暗地担心Chase会跟他以为自己得脑瘤那次一样，突然冲过来要抱他。House悄悄挪动拐杖，在膝盖前摆出一个防卫的姿态，以防不幸的发生。

最后Chase并没有真的冲过来要抱House，毕竟这也不是七年前了。

他说，“Wilson如何了？”

“Cameron如何了？”House几乎是下意识地反击，然后惊奇地意识到自己还能这么做。回归熟悉的自己感觉不错。

然后他俩都笑了出来，Chase大笑然后大笑，难以停止。House微微提起自己的嘴角。

*

House进入Chase的公寓好像自己就是主人，大大咧咧地四处翻弄，虽然这里的一切都看起来如此陌生。他注意到橱柜里半空的酒和床头半空的避孕套盒，知道Chase这几个月大概又开始陷入花天酒地的胡闹之中，并且一点也不感到惊奇。

*

与医院护士间小道八卦传播的不同的是，他和Wilson直到骑着摩托车从普林斯顿离开后才真正开始尝试与对方上床。他非常明白为何这没有更早开始一点——就像那个Wilson曾经试图赔偿六千美元的病人一样，活着本身就是一种束缚，而他们都或多或少地满意彼此间的关系，并不想要动摇器根基，更何况两人在金赛量表上都无限趋近零。如今Wilson只剩个月可活，他们才开始像大学青年一样尝试，但因为身体的局限，往往最后以尴尬收场。

姑息疗法进行到最后，Wilson的身体已经非常虚弱，每天躺在床上几乎不能下来，肌肉因为缺乏锻炼而萎缩，脸颊凹陷，皮肤泛着青灰色，头发已经掉到干净。他们不再做爱了，因为从身体上而言这完全不可能，但他看向House的眼睛却日益清澈，让House想到八年之前的Wilson，刚通过咖啡厅的鲁本三明治和House交上朋友，明明年过四十充满一股小狗崽式的兴奋，尚且没有反应过来自己把自己搅和进了一个什么样的屎坑里。

House去买早餐的时候（自己的香肠土豆泥与黑咖啡，Wilson的菠菜豆腐杂烩与橙汁），偶尔会在汽车旅馆床头留下了过量的维柯丁，一不小心或者故意，他自己也不想区分。House期待着对方会做什么，但Wilson什么也没有做，他没碰过那些药片，一直到死。

每次这种——意外，这种意外发生的时候，Wilson都会侧躺在床上，对他投来尽力掩盖怜悯的眼神。

有时候他怀疑Wilson是不是故意想打碎他的心。

*

在他情况还好，还乐意回忆普林斯顿二三事的时候，Wilson曾经说过Foreman继承了Cuddy的管理岗位（“仔细想来，他俩都让你疯狂。”），而如果Chase没有辞职的话，他才是应该接过House职位的那个。

“你别开玩笑了。”House露出一副大受侵犯的表情，“那个澳洲佬？”

“”Wilson慢慢地说，他现在说话仍旧慢条斯理，但不是出于增添讽刺效果的刻意选择而仅仅是生理限制，每几个词中间都要大喘气，“而Cameron是我，加强一百倍的。”

“我知道你有自尊问题之类之类的，但Cameron？”

“哦，是的，当然了，我是完美的。”

*

Peters护士专门收集普林斯顿普兰斯堡教学医院的八卦，House每月付给他三百美圆和一个杯加了榛果奶油的咖啡作为交换，好收到每周热点八卦总结邮件。他从中获得了无数乐子：Cameron的最新破碎灵魂修补计划，Kutner在休息室对于科幻片的可疑选择，Foreman在潜意识中为了让自己更像House又做出了什么努力，之类之类的。还有无数病人形容Wilson有颗“金子的心”，而Chase则是“瓶子金发”，但House每每想到这点就觉得充满喜剧效果： Chase的头发纯属天生，不是染的，而Wilson的心是灰的。

* 

在尴尬开场让House找回自己后，他和Chase陷入熟悉的节奏，就好像过去四个月没有发生一样，除了他现在：（1）正在Chase的公寓里。（2）正在与Chase进行或许可以勉强算得上“闲聊”的尝试，至少是他们版本的。

“所以你继承了我的职位，”House尖酸地说道，感觉舌头下熟悉的苦涩的味道，“老天，Chase，我知道你有爹地问题，但这也太过了。你为了你爸当了医生，然后为我留在了普林斯顿？”

“为你留在普林斯顿，当然了，毕竟整个世界都是绕着你转的，Gregery House，宇宙的中心。”

“亏你还是个博士，怎么这么不相信科学？地球的中心怎么可能是我？”House装出一副震惊而难以置信的表情看向Chase，同时感觉他和Wilson在一起四个月憋着没说的刻薄话此刻都倾盆而出，难以停止，“但话说回来，你的世界的确是绕着我转的，不是吗？开始以你老爹为中心，等他死了后就绕到我的身上。不过也可以理解，毕竟你爸没告诉你他要死了，我没告诉你我还活着，哦可怜的小Robert，被他所有的父亲形象骗得团团转。”

“闭嘴。”Chase咬牙切齿。

“这可不是你最好的反击，”House挑起一边眉毛，他知道这不公平，翻出七八年前的烂账，但从来也没什么事情是公平的，“更何况你要是硬把爹地问题转移到我的头上，那的确就是我的事了。””

“你要是再说我爸，我就和你推心置腹地谈Wilson了。这作为反击怎么样？”

“……管你屁事。”House试图制止自己的咬牙切齿。

“这可远远不是你最好的反击。”Chase歪着头笑了起来。

等他反应过来的时候，他和Chase已经鼻尖对着鼻尖，几乎能感觉对方的口水溅到自己身上的恶心感觉，

“虽然这是个不错的话题，我们上床能不谈你爸吗？”House睁大眼睛，尽力做出自己所能做到的最无辜的表情，“说到这个，我爸也别谈。”

还有些别的什么人也别谈，House想，他看着Chase，明白对方足够聪明到搞得清这种潜台词。

*

Chase杵着双拐那段时间，看着镜子里的自己，重力全都压在左边，觉得实在和他不愿去想的人太过相似。为了缓解压力还是别的什么他到处和人上床，在那几周大概睡了半个普兰斯堡，其中还包括一个（前）修女，后者显然在和Chase上了一次床后决定自己还是应该回归上帝的怀抱。幸好除了那位（前）修女，其他人都不认识House，所以尽管Chase大概是个“那个可怜的断腿漂亮医生”的同情操，至少他并不是什么替代品安慰奖。至少他希望如此。

至于眼下的状况，Chase再清楚不过自己是就个安慰奖，轻而易举就滑入这个早已娴熟的角色中。就像代替爸爸照顾妈妈，代替House成为Cameron的新修补计划对象，或者在Wilson被Amber吸引开时被House邀请去打一次保龄球，还有House离开后的普林斯顿教学医院，ROBERT CHASE M.D.的名字贴在玻璃门上。

然后妈妈喝酒喝到死，Cameron发觉Chase其实并不破碎而是别的什么，Amber死了而Wilson离开又回到了House的身边重新成为House的唯一球友，Chase对着13和Taub露出谨慎的笑容，在白板上写下鉴别诊断，每天都在思索自己为什么，为什么，为什么没有离开普林斯顿。House的鬼影无处不在，在他办公室玻璃门名字上没有刮干净的一小片磨砂里，在桌子上的球里，在重症监护转角的医疗拐杖里，像是什么永远也醒不来的噩梦。

直到他听到不可思议地熟悉的敲门声，在疲倦与酒精中打开公寓房门，甚至难以拿出检查鱼眼背后是谁的努力，然后看见熟悉的重心倾斜的高大剪影，Chase想，是的，是的，这就是为什么他仍旧留在了这里。

*

到头来这回他们一起去打和保龄球那回没什么两样，除了Wilson离开但永远不会再回来了。

TBC.


End file.
